


Red Sand

by Cure_Emotion22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentioned Lyanna Stark - Freeform, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Multi, Not Rhaegar friendly, Not Rhaegar/Lyanna Friendly (kinda), Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cure_Emotion22/pseuds/Cure_Emotion22
Summary: When Rhaegar dies at the Battle of the Trident, a vision of Elia appears before him to say a final goodbye.
Relationships: Elia Martell & Aegon VI Targaryen, Elia Martell & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	Red Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620656) by Cure Emotion. 



> This has been floating around in my head ever since I heard about the tragedy and betrayal that befell Princess Elia. I really wish that Rhaegar would have been more faithful to Elia. Plus, they had two kids together. So, in a way, I think this is what Rhaegar saw a little after he died after the Battle. Enjoy! I own nothing.
> 
> I originally posted this on FanFiction.net and now it's here! I edited it so it’s more clean.

Rhaegar opened his eyes to a black nothingness.

‘What?’ Rhaegar looked around at his surroundings, but found nothing. He could have sworn that he was a Trident just a moment ago.

‘Wait!’ That’s right. Robert Baratheon had struck him with his warhammer and greatly damaged his armor. He remembered that it hurt a lot. He remembered that he had died.

‘I hope that Lyanna is safe,’ Rhaegar thought to himself.

"Is she all you care for, My Prince?" a voice said. It sounded incredibly sad. Rhaegar turned around to find the source of the voice. There, silhouetted in the pit black, wearing an orange silk Dornish dress, was his wife, Elia.

“Elia,” Rhaegar said, as he walked towards her. “What are you doing here? What’s going on?” Elia said nothing, but looked at him with great sadness in her onyx eyes.

"Why?" Elia’s sad voice filled Rhaegar’s head. "Why did you betray me? Why did you leave me in that place? Why did you leave your children behind?"

Rhaegar looked in shock at Elia. “Elia? What are you talking about? Why are you here?”

"...." Elia did not answer him, only looking at him with sadness. Rhaegar was confused. She seemed to be telling him something, but he couldn’t figure it out.

“.... No…” Rhaegar looked at her, his eyes filled with disbelief and fear. “No, no, no! You are not dead! You can not be dead!”

"What was she to you, My Prince?" Red tears flowed from Elia’s eyes. "Did you love her? More than your own kingdom? More than your own children? More than me?"

Rhaegar looked at her, disbelief in his face. “What do you know?! You are nothing but a weak Dornish girl with a weak body! You can not possibly know what I had to do! The Long Night is coming and if we are not ready…!”

“Papa?" Another small voice filled his head. There standing beside her mother, was Rhaenys, his daughter. Her dress was covered in blood and small tears were streaming down from her doe-like eyes. Beside her was Aegon, his son, his heir, his own face dripping in blood.

"Why did you leave?" Rhaegar looked at his children, as fear and realization began to cloud his face. 

“No...no...no! NO!” Rhaegar dropped down to his knees, his eyes burning. “This is not real! You all are safe! I am coming home! I will see you all again!”

"Who do you want to see?" Rhaegar looked back up at Elia, as her torso began to drip with blood. "Do you really want to see us? Or do you want to see your wolf girl from the North?"

Rhaegar looked at her. “Yes, I do; but I also want to see you all as well.”

"Liar."

Rhaegar looked at her, as his own blood began to drip from his mouth.

“Elia…” was all he could say as he reached out one hand to her, another to his children. As his hands slowly reached for them, they slowly began to disintegrate into sand.

“NO!” Rhaegar yelled, as he tried to grab onto his children. His hand almost touched them when they disappeared into a cloud of red sand. He looked at the spot where they had been in horror. Slowly, his eyes travelled back to his wife, his princess, his sun.

“Elia,...Please,” Rhaegar pleaded with her as he held out his hand to her.

"I am sorry, My Prince," she said, as her sweet voice filled his head. "I can not take your hand again."

Rhaegar felt the hot bloody tears stream down his face as he begged Elia to stay. “Please, don’t leave me. I’m sorry for the pain I caused you. I’m sorry for leaving you and the children there all alone. Please, don’t go.”

"My Prince, I truly did love you," Elia said. "I loved spending those days together. The nights with you were pleasant. I would have given anything for you," Elia said, as she reached down to touch his face for the last time. "But never our children." She gently kissed him on his lips and stood back up, a sad smile on her lips. "I’m truly sorry that this had to happen to all of Westeros," she said before she turned into a cloud of red sand and drifted away in the wind.

Rhaegar tasted his own blood in his mouth, as it began dripping from his mouth and eyes. He then gave a great scream towards the black sky, cursing the misfortune that had befallen him and that he had caused.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! That’s the end! It was a bit different in my head, but I really liked how it turned out!
> 
> I originally wrote this years ago, back when Game of Thrones was in its first few seasons or so, so reading this again and editing it is either really satisfying or really cringy. Hope you liked it! Review and kudos! Until next time!


End file.
